plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Grown Sweet Home
Announcement is the fourth installment of Plants vs. Zombies comic books. It is the sequel of the first three comic books. It was released in stores on September 16, 2015. The story involves the plants moving into Crazy Dave's Mansion. The book also includes five sub-stories: Chestbeard's Revenge!, A Day In the Life(ish) of A Zombie, The Zombie That Was Afraid of the Dark, Know Your Zombie Holidays, and The Development of the Balloon Zombie. Plot One night, Nate Timely and Patrice Blazing note that the latter's uncle, Crazy Dave, is still working on a massive amount of inventions, some which disrupt the plant's sleep such as a robot sun. The inventions continue to get built and result in the plants wanting to move into a new place to live. Nate and Patrice ask Crazy Dave to move into the mansion from the first book which he agrees to. However, in a matter of days it is clear that the plants are incompetent of running a house on their own as Cattails have hogged the tub, the hallways become a shooting range, ordering pizza that amounts to thousands of dollars, and managing to get a cough and table upside down on the ceiling by unknown means. Nate, Patrice, and Crazy Dave eventually come in and help the plants adjust to their new life(Though Nate and Crazy Dave only teach some insignificant r even dangerous actions). Their actions were not unnoticed as one day, Dr. Zomboss notices the plants and their new home. He is then inspired to do the same with his own zombies. Dr. Zomboss proceeds to successfully hide security cameras to spy on the group in order to learn how to be one with society and teaches them to his undead zombies with varying results, some end successful, others results in catastrophe. Eventually, the humans decide to have the plants interact with the outside world for real world experience. Dr. Zomboss finds out and imitates their actions. The two sides eventually meet but when both are put to the test of being normal, the plants run away from the poorly disguised zombies. Eventually the two sides meet again and compete in a contest to see which side is more human like, both being evenly matched. After a couple of battles, Nate and Patrice notice that the zombies were ahead of them all the time no matter how initially successful their plan was. After being saved by Crazy Dave, they find out about the security cameras and block them with one of Crazy Dave's inventions; floating goldfishes. The pair decide to get even with the zombies and sneak into their base and plant security cameras there but initially don't find any important information. During a parade which both sides participate in, they continue their contest with the plants gaining the advantage. However, Zomboss reveals that his parade float is filled with an army of zombies. The humans then attempt to counter that by revealing their parade float is filled with peanut butter and jelly with cheese sandwiches but to no avail. Despite the zombie's now overpowering the plants, Nate and Patrice then reveal what they've learned from their security cameras; the three zombies that stole Dr. Zomboss' favorite treat being Tugboat, Frogpantz, and Nigel Blimpbottom. Zomboss brutally punishes the three zombies while the plants round of the rest of the army, securing a victory. Description A new story arc begins! A group of young plants move out of Crazy Dave’s garage and into his huge family mansion in Neighborville. But why is Dr. Zomboss spying on them? Artist Andie Tong joins writer Paul Tobin for this three-issue arc! Bonus stories by Karim Friha! Gallery PvZGrownSweetHome.jpg|The cover for issue #1 GSH2.jpg|The cover for issue #2 Grown Sweet Home-Cover3.jpg|The cover for issue #3 Comic preview Note: This preview only show the 10 first pages in the first issue of the story. Grown Sweet Home-1.jpg|Page 1 Grown Sweet Home-2.jpg|Page 2 Grown Sweet Home-3.jpg|Page 3 Grown Sweet Home-4.jpg|Page 4 Grown Sweet Home-5.jpg|Page 5 Grown Sweet Home-6.jpg|Page 6 Grown Sweet Home-7.jpg|Page 7 Grown Sweet Home-8.jpg|Page 8 Grown Sweet Home-9.jpg|Page 9 Grown Sweet Home-10.jpg|Page 10 7246D8AF-644A-408E-B76D-415B8B269324.jpeg|How Crazy Dave blocks Zomboss’s cameras with floating goldfish RCO023 1464682009.jpg|"Chestbeard's Revenge!" Page 1 RCO024 1464682009.jpg|"Chestbeard's Revenge!" Page 2 RCO025 1464682009.jpg|"Chestbeard's Revenge!" Page 3 RCO026 1464682009.jpg|"Chestbeard's Revenge!" Last Page Trivia *Grown Sweet Home is a reference to the phrase "home sweet home." *On page 69 During the "Chestbeard's Revenge!" portion of the book, there is a never-before seen eggplant plant. * Nate Timely and Patrice Blazing make their fourth appearance here. References Category:Books Category:Plants vs. Zombies (non-series) Category:Under construction Category:Article stubs Category:Articles in need of clean-up